Superhero Suggestions For You
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Demyx and Zexion love conventions. When they find out that Roxas does and decides to bring his best friend with him, Demyx suddenly finds the convention more appealing than usual. AkuDemy YAOI.


-**Main** **Pairing (s): – **Axel x Demyx  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong>This fanfiction contains Y**aoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love ,** between Axel and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>A thick blue circle created by a permanent marker pen sat around a rather important date for Demyx, it was the twenty eighth of October that made his heart swell with so much love that he couldn't help but shiver with excitement. Often he was asked whether or not he was celebrating an anniversary of some kind and he would kindly shake his head with a beautiful smile upon his face and simply reply.<p>

"That's the date for the Comic Con," he would, on more than one occasion, get strange looks emulating his way after explaining his hyperactive excitement towards the special date.

To say that Demyx loved comic books, manga, anime and games etcetera was a bit of an understatement. His university room was completely filled with _Marvel and DC_ comics, thousands of manga volumes and games and even more DVDs of anime.

Least to say that he also had a separate wardrobe entirely dedicated to his handcrafted Cosplay costumes that he would spend up to a month on each time he decided to sit down and work without stopping.

Thankfully his best friend, Zexion was extremely understanding as he too was a bit of a geek too and adored going to the many Comic Cons each year with Demyx who would always be in a stunning Cosplay, being able to magically turn into any character he wanted, leaving Zexion a little jealous as he could only Cosplay as a few people.

"Only two days until Comic Con!" Demyx practically beamed as he and Zexion sat on the floor of his room, a controller in each of their hands as they battled it out on the games console.

"I'm really excited for this one, I _finally_ got my new Cosplay, it arrived last night!" Zexion replied equally as excited, though his face stayed a little too blank for Demyx's liking.

"You got a new Cosplay without telling me?" Demyx pouted playfully as he paused the game so he could look at Zexion who nodded furiously before standing up.

"I'll go and get it!" Zexion said before dashing off to his room leaving Demyx staring at the empty door way. The bluenette was back in almost less than three seconds holding his prize possession in his hand on a silver clothes hanger.

"No _way_!" Demyx cried out and reached out with large eyes as if he was about to touch the Holy Grail and he ran his hands up and down the lilac leather coat that seemed to send shivers down his spine, "you got _Ienzo's_ costume?"

"Yeah," Zexion chuckled "cost me an arm and a leg to get it though, not all of use are old spinsters like you Demyx," he giggled as Demyx glared at him slightly.

"I bet it did, but I could have made it for you if you had just asked," Demyx pointed out as he ruffled Zexion's hair causing a rather unflattering scowl to fall upon the bluenette's face.

"Well who are you going as then?" Zexion asked as his frown started to fade and he gently placed his Cosplay on Demyx's bed, where he placed his backside a second after.

Demyx flashed him a grin and bounded over to his Cosplay wardrobe where he pulled the doors over dramatically whilst yelling '_Sha-ZAM!'_ before his fingers began dancing along each hanger to try and find the one he had chosen to dress as.

"Ta-dah," Demyx smiled as he pulled out a an outfit made out of a blue and green chequered scarf, a black vest that was decorated with a specific logo from one of Demyx and Zexion's favourite games, baggy white jeans that would cut off at his knee and Zexion noticed the small plastic bag stapled to the plastic covering of the Cosplay, it contained a bunch of silver jewellery.

"You're going as _Myde_?" Zexion grinned as he reached under the plastic covering and gently pulled the scarf out, wrapping it around his neck and he laughed once Demyx just arched his eyebrow at him.

"Would I go as anybody else to celebrate our eighth year of going to Comic Cons?" Demyx snorted and took his hand made scarf back when Zexion held it out to him.

"Of course," Zexion rolled his eyes a bit before they restarted up their game, "hey, Roxas wants to come along, would that be okay?" Zexion asked as he tapped his thumbs furiously on the controller as Demyx's character suddenly grabbed a hold of his.

"Sure, though I had no idea Roxas liked comics," Demyx frowned gritting his teeth as Zexion's character suddenly knocked half of his life away.

"He doesn't, he's just a psycho for games," Zexion giggled and whined as Demyx won the round, he reached out and punched the blonde's arm as he began to jiggle around on his spot on the floor in celebration.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Demyx gasped as Roxas emerged from his bedroom fully dressed Skelter Helter from <em>No More Heroes<em>, he had a giant wooden sword plastered to his back in a neat bag and he was clad in a bandana, black west, black thin jeans and the shoes you could only buy on the internet, he also had fake tattoos scribbled up his arm expertly.

"Wow, who did those?" Zexion asked zipping up his Cosplay costume and reached out to hold Roxas's arm to get a better look at the well-drawn tattoos.

"I did," both Demyx and Zexion jumped about five foot in the air at the sound of a new, deep voice coming from behind Roxas and they looked up to see a red haired male, a little taller than Demyx, standing there clad in Nightwing's outfit with a hardly noticeable black wig on.

"This is Axel, he's from the university just in the other town," Roxas explained briefly with a smile as Axel outstretched his hand to Zexion and shook it before moving to Demyx, a smirk creeping on his lips as his emerald green eyes scanned the blonde.

"Fan of Marvel and DC?" Demyx beamed brightly not seeing the massive eye roll both Roxas and Zexion shared as they made their way down the stairs of the university, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the other students.

"_Massive_ fan, I love the whole Batman, Justice League world mainly though and Young Justice," Axel smiled as he gestured to his Cosplay whilst Roxas picked up conversation with Zexion in front of them.

"I love them too!" Demyx grinned his eyes widening as he suddenly felt the cold air as they left the building, "I also quite like Kick-Ass, Iron Man, Tank Girl and Oz," Demyx listed off of his fingers and blushed slightly as Axel's eyes suddenly captured his and he cleared his throat before looking to the floor, his heart racing a little more.

"Hmm," Axel mused and pursed his lips as the four of them sat at the bus stop, clearly un-phased by the shocked looking old lady who shifted slowly shifted away from them as if they were made.

"What?" Demyx asked feeling a little uncomfortable and he swallowed hard as Axel suddenly leaned towards him causing him to bend backwards as their lips got closer.

"You should have come as Tim," Axel's voice had something suggestive in it that Demyx couldn't quiet put his finger on, not that he could focus very much with Axel's face so damn close to his.

"W-why's that?" Demyx asked quietly, his heart skipping a beat as he saw both Roxas and Zexion peering over Axel's shoulder as they noticed that something was happening.

"I'll show you when we get to Comic Con," Axel smiled now switching of his seductive skills and turning back to how he was before.

Demyx felt as if he had to grab the front of his shirt to make sure that his heart hadn't ripped out of the front of it like an alien as it had been furiously punching against his chest.

* * *

><p>Demyx could literally feel Zexion's eyes burning into him as he continued to search through the large box of old Playstation one games and he eventually gave in with a loud whine.<p>

"What are you staring at me for!" Demyx cried sighing as Zexion giggled at his response.

"What was Axel saying to you on the way here?" Zexion asked with a casual tone as he turned to the weapons stand and picked up a large, and expensive, machete, examining it to make sure it had all of the markings it had had in the game it belonged to.

"I don't even know," Demyx laughed a little bashfully with his hand pressed to the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well tell me what he said anyway," Zexion pushed gentle and looked up at Demyx who quickly searched around them to make sure that Roxas and Axel were still in line to meet Quinton Flynn before he spun back round to Zexion who flinched as he was nearly hit by the blonde.

"Well we just spoke about our favourite comics," Demyx smiled dopily and Zexion arched his eyebrow, causing Demyx to snap out of his daze, "um, and then he said that I should have come as Tim Drake…Robin…you know from Young Justice because he came as Nightwing,"

Zexion nearly choked on his laughter and quickly bit down on his lip with his hand over his mouth to prevent him from causing a scene and Demyx frowned deeply at him.

"And you have no idea why he said that?" Zexion laughed holding his sides making Demyx fold his arms tightly across his chest a little annoyed.

"_Whaaaaat_?" Demyx whimpered as he poked Zexion rather harshly on the forehead to try and grab the bluenette's attention again.

"Well, you know how fans…female fans in particular like to make pairings out of their favourite fandoms?" Zexion asked and waited until Demyx finally nodded, "well Richard Grayson and Tim Drake are quite a popular Shounen ai pairing in the comic world," Zexion held back the temptation to slap Demyx across the face when he still didn't seem to be registering what he was telling him, "he was _fucking hitting on you_ Demyx!" he gave an exasperated sigh as Demyx gasped loudly and a dark blush suddenly coloured the blonde's face.

"He-he was?" Demyx smiled to himself and pressed the tips of his fingers together in a shy manner that made him look adorable, making Zexion blush slightly for noticing that.

"_Yes_," Zexion said with a forceful tone and pointed over to the line where Axel and Roxas were now exiting after finally getting their autographs and photos, "you could date him, you'd look rather sweet together actually," Zexion rambled as he looked at Axel to Demyx and then back again.

"Ah that was so cool, I think I shat myself a little though," Roxas made a funny face sending the others into a laughing fit, "I never thought I'd meet the guy who voiced Reno, he's pretty cool to meet," Roxas added with a beaming smile.

"Roxas, could you help me search for Vampire Knight volume twelve?" Zexion hissed and quickly dragged the short blonde away from the two elder teenagers before he could even protest.

It was then that Demyx wished he'd knocked Zexion out or something so he wouldn't have heard that Axel had been hitting on him because now he felt extremely awkward standing next to him, fully aware of the fact the elder was checking him out in his Cosplay.

"You figure it out yet?" Axel asked with his lips dangerously close to Demyx's ear and the blonde cupped his hand over his ear quickly.

"You…were hitting on me because people like Richard and Tim together right?" Demyx replied quietly, getting ready for the 'what the hell are you on about you gay' speech, his eyes squeezed tightly just ready to flinch away from the yells and protests, but they never came. The only thing that managed to knock Demyx out of his panicked state was a pair of lips crashing down onto his and he let out a shocked shriek, his eyes flinging open.

"A-Axel," Demyx panted as he tried to speak in between the kisses that were still being placed upon his lips and he accidentally pulled the elder's wig off, revealing his shocking spiky red hair that made Demyx feel annoyingly more attracted to him.

"Mmmh," Axel moaned lightly as his teeth scraped off of Demyx's bottom lip sexually, smirking as the blonde's bright eyes suddenly grew three sizes bigger, "you _so_ should have come as Tim, we would have had such a huge audience," he teased watching the blush darken on Demyx's cheeks.

"Fuck you Dick," Demyx spat using Richard Grayson's shortened name before pulling Axel towards him by his Cosplay and crashing his lips against his once more.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dates wont add up due to being copied and pasted from my DeviantArt*<strong>

**F*CK I LOVE AKUDEMY LIKE THIS!**

**Uhh Gaia, Axel in Nightwing's costume just got me flailing when Zack (my best friend) drew it for me earlier and I nearly had a fit when the idea of this fanficiton came in to my head :)**

**My god, I'm sorry I couldn't help but write this, I've had such a nerdy day today what with sprawling all of mine and Zack's comics on the floor and reading them before we'd battle it out on the games console :XD: How Demyx and Zexion are in this fanfiction is a little bit based on us XD though I'm not sure whose who O_O.**

**This is an early AkuDemy Day FanFiction joint with a happy Axel Day fanfiction as I can't upload tomorrow for I am going to be spending it with my brother for his 21st! :D**

**Nightwing - Richard Grayson aka Robin, Batman etc from Batman & Robin.**

**Tim Drake - Robin from Young Justice.**

**Iezno- Basically Ienzo in Zexion's position in Kingdom Hearts unless you didn't quite get what I did in the fanfiction** **and the same goes for Myde (Demyx's costume).**

**Skelter Helter - A character from No More Heroes that's based and designed on Cloud Strife, (heavily as it's the take the mickey out of characters like him XD ).**


End file.
